


Oh My, Baby Rocks

by MrsDvlDg



Series: Magnificent Pet Rocks [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Babies, Friendship, Gen, Humor, pet rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDvlDg/pseuds/MrsDvlDg
Summary: How do you keep them from breeding?  Vin found out how to breed rocks and creates a surprise for Ezra to come home to.
Series: Magnificent Pet Rocks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626334
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Oh My, Baby Rocks

Ezra sighed deeply. Three weeks. It had taken three weeks to get Albert Ferguson in contact with him about the guns he'd ordered as Ezekiel Sanford. That wasn't usually a big deal, but Ferguson was unusually tech savvy. He had traced Ezra's first phone call to the safe house and assumed that it was his residence. When he'd answered the second call at his townhouse, Ferguson asked who he was visiting. Ezra couldn't keep the conversations short enough to keep the trace from working so he had moved into the safe house until Team Seven could bust Albert Ferguson for illegal arm sales. Vin had been at his place when the second call came in so the sharpshooter agreed to watch Ezra's place for a while. Now just as soon as he could find the energy, he would drive home and crash into his own bed.

“Ez? You okay?”

Vin's voice broke into the fog that surrounded his thoughts. He pushed off of the wall.

“I'm fine, Mr. Tanner. Just waiting to make sure the Mr. Larabee isn't going to bellow as I head out the door.”

“Hell, Ezra, didn't you notice the rest of the guys have left? Why don't you let me give you a lift home? You look too tired to be driving.”

Ezra was about to refuse when he saw the concern creating shadows in Vin's blue eyes. It was rare that those eyes didn't twinkle. Even during busts, there was a hidden laughter in his friend's expression. For that humor to be missing told Ezra just how worried Vin was about him.

“Is your Jeep clean?”

Vin snorted. “I cleaned the trash out and wiped down the seats. Haven't washed it recently.”

“Very well. That will be acceptable, I suppose.”

As Vin drove toward the townhouse, Ezra closed his eyes to relax.

“Mr. Tanner? How are my babies?”

“I think they all missed you, but Maggot was hard to settle. Finally got him to rest by putting him next to Mother Hen.”

He couldn't stop the laugh that burst out of him. Vin played along with the idea that the rocks that the team gave him after Ace had been broken during a bust a few months ago were actually living and had feelings.

“How did the others deal with you being there?”

“Heck, they were fine, especially after I turned up the the A/C.”

“You turned up the A/C? Don't you mean you turned it down?”

“Nope. Up. I was freezing when I'd stay the night for your check-ins.”

“So I'm heading home to a sauna?”

“Would I do that to you, Ez? I turned it back to what you had it set at two days ago.”

“That is a relief.” Ezra paused as they pulled up outside his townhouse. “I know I'm asking for pain since you'll want to be in early, but seeing as my Jag is still at the Federal Building, would you like to stay in the guestroom tonight?”

He felt Vin's eyes take measure of him.

“Something more happen than just having to stay at the safe house for three weeks?”

Ezra didn't often allow company overnight unless he thought that he could use help dealing with nightmares after difficult undercover operations.

“No. I've just missed being able to “hang out” as the rest of you put it. I am too exhausted for Buck and JD's energy but would appreciate the ability to sit in quiet with you.”

“Sure, Ezra. I'll just bring in my go bag. Might be a little casual for tomorrow but Chris won't care.”

Ezra led the way into the townhouse. He headed over to the bookshelf where two of his rock pets sat. Vin took the bag he stored in his Jeep into the guestroom.

“Hello, Hoss. Greetings, my Diamond.” He carefully picked up each rock and then sat it back down on the bookshelf that was where it stayed. He wandered toward the breakfast nook with it's window seat and shelves. “Pretty Poet.”

Vin came out of the guestroom holding Cowboy. “Figured Cowboy wanted to say hi too. I moved him in there when I put Mother Hen and Maggot into your room to calm Maggot down. Not a real sociable rock.”

“Thank you, Vin.” He sighed, releasing more tension now that he was home. “I suppose we should eat something but I'm afraid I no longer know what I have on hand.”

“I'll cook.”

“You? I'm not sure I could handle a steak tonight.”

“Ezra. I can cook stuff besides steaks.” Vin grinned. “Besides, kinda figured you wouldn't be up to cooking tonight so I left you some pulled chicken. I brought over tortilla shells as well. So you have a choice: chicken burritos or chicken wrap sandwich.”

“The wrap sounds good.”

“Okay. Go get out of your suit. I'll have supper ready when you come out.”

Ezra carried Cowboy with him to his bedroom. The black rock sat next to his alarm clock most of the time. He had discovered that keeping a pet rock next to his alarm cut down on the number of alarm clocks that got thrown across his room and broken. Hen and Maggot weren't on the bedside table so he looked around for them while he changed. It was when he went to his highboy dresser for a pair of pajama pants that he found them. They were sitting on top of it. He blinked a couple of times, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

“Mistah Tannah!” He heard the thick southern accent that indicated that something was amiss roll from his lips.

“What's wrong, Ezra?” Vin ran into the master bedroom.

“There are three small rocks between Mother Hen and Maggot!”

Vin looked where Ezra was pointing. There were in fact three rocks between the larger pet rocks on top of the dresser. Two were slightly different shades of red and one was a light tan or cream color. His blue eyes met wide green eyes.

“Do you see what I am seeing?”

“Yup, Ez. Looks like you got three baby rocks.”

“I have baby rocks!? I haven't been home in three weeks. This happened under your care.”

“You saying it's my fault?”

“I am saying that you should have told me when you offered me a lift home.”

“Ezra! I didn't come in here except to settle Mother Hen and Maggot in and get Cowboy to the quiet guestroom. How was I to know that Maggot's restlessness was hormonal?”

Ezra laid his face in his hands. His shoulders shook. When he looked back at his teammate, tears filled his eyes as he tried to keep from laughing at the situation.

“You okay, Ezra?”

“Yes... Although you will be taking at least one of these babies as soon as it is big enough!”

“Sure. Do I get to pick?”

“No. You may state a preference but I will match up the proper energy levels. You are a quiet man who enjoys sitting and contemplating nature. You certainly do not need a rock that wants to do nothing but run.”

“Good point. I trust you. Gee, they're cute little suckers.” Vin cooed over the little rocks. “Oh, supper is ready.”

Ezra finished putting on his pajamas before heading out to eat his chicken wrap. He was surprised to find that it was made with his favorite toppings. He looked at Vin's supper. Obviously his friend had gone for the burrito idea. A mild suspicion tickled his brain.

“You planned on giving me a lift home and making supper, didn't you?”

Vin blushed. “Yeah. You were sounding so tired when you'd check in that I knew if I didn't take care of you tonight, you'd crash without eating anything.”

“And my rocks having babies?”

Vin grinned. “Why do you think I had anything to do with that? Maybe nature took its course.”

“Mr. Tanner. A joke of this nature is right up your alley.” He smirked and then added, “I am onto you, sir.”

“Fine, I made the rocks have babies.” Vin gave a deeply dimpled grin to his friend. “Figured you might need some cheering up. Never known anyone to stay glum around cute little babies.”

At that, Ezra burst out laughing. He finished his supper with more enthusiasm than he had started with. He once again marveled at the path that had given him more than coworkers or friends. Team Seven was family.

“Thank you, Mr. Tanner. Once your rock is ready, I promise you that you will have the best trained pet rock.”

“I know I will, Ezra. Sleep peaceful.”

“You do the same.”

7*7*7*7*7*7*7

Three weeks later, Ezra came strolling into the office with three boxes, one of which was a different color.

“They ready for new homes, Ezra?” called Vin, seeing the boxes.

“Yes, Mr. Tanner. And this pretty box contains your little darlin'.”

He placed the colorful box in Vin's desk.

JD looked up from his desk. “More pet rocks?”

“Yes. It appears that rocks need a quiet, dark, warm place to breed. Mr. Tanner inadvertently provided Mother Hen and Maggot with such a habitat when he stayed at my condo during this last operation.”

“Who are the other two for, Ezra?” Buck asked.

“One for you, Mr. Wilmington, since you didn't get one from Josiah's litter after expressing an interest. And another for JD, since he is still looking for a pet that is allowed in the CDC.”

JD grinned at that and quickly opened his box.

“Careful, yours has a bad habit of biting,” Ezra cautioned.

“What?” JD blinked.

“He bites. I can't seem to break him of it.”

JD warily looked at the rock in the box. The creamy white rock had one sharp edge. He could see how touching it could feel like a “bite.” Painted eyes were situated just above the sharp edge. There was a polishing cloth in the bottom of the box though.

“Thanks, Ezra. I'll keep working with him.”

Buck tried to grab the rock to look at it. JD pulled it away.

“I don't think so Buck. Leave my Holy Terror alone!”

“Holy Terror?” Ezra laughed.

“Well, sounds better than Brat...”

Buck turned his attention to his box. In it rested a deep red rock with sleepy eyes.

“Aw. He looks all tuckered out.” Buck looked up at Ezra. “I honestly have no idea what to call him.”

Vin took a peak. “Could always call him 'Lover Boy'.”

Buck sat up straight. “He deserves a classy name!”

“What about Don Juan?” Ezra suggested.

“Or maybe something more modern like Deadpool,” JD suggested.

“Those aren't any better,” Buck pouted. “I am definitely not naming my pet after a comic book character.”

Josiah piped up, “How about 'Casanova' then?”

“How is that different from Lover Boy or any of the other suggestions?” Buck demanded.

“It's classy,” teased Nathan. “Or at least, classic.”

“Don Juan is classic,” Ezra defended his suggestion.

Laughing, Buck gave in. “I'll go with Casanova. No offense, Ezra, but Don Juan just seems to obvious.”

Vin just sat and looked at his box. Even Ezra couldn't read his expression which made the undercover agent very nervous.

“Is something wrong, Vin?”

“I just realized I have no idea what I want to name my rock. I'm completely blank.”

“You haven't even looked in your box. Maybe something will inspire you once you look at it,” Ezra encouraged Vin to open the box.

Taking a deep breath, Vin opened the box and lifted out a tumbled rose quartz rock that fit comfortably in the palm of his hand. Wide blue eyes graced the rock with a sweet expression.

“She's beautiful!” Vin quietly exclaimed.

Nathan looked at the rock. “Looks like rose quartz. You could call her Rose.”

“Naw. She's got more heart than that. No thorns either.”

Josiah rubbed his chin. Buck and JD scratched their heads. Chris stepped out of his office and took in that there were three rocks in the office.

“Okay, what happened? Why do we have rocks in the office again?”

JD immediately launched into the tale.

“Ezra's rocks had babies while he was undercover and Vin was watching his place. Since I still don't have a pet and Buck wanted a pet rock, we each got one. This is Holy Terror and Buck's is Casanova. Vin's got one too. We're just waiting for him to name it.”

Chris finally held up his hand. “Kid, you have got to learn to take a breath.” He chuckled and then looked at Vin's rock. “Rose quartz. Stands for friendship and all types of love. Supposedly encourages trust and harmony in relationships.” He stopped as he noticed the raised eyebrow on Ezra's face and the look of shock on Vin's.

“Cowboy, where'd you learn all that?” Vin asked.

“Better question, Mr. Tanner, would be why does he know all that?” Ezra responded.

“Sarah liked collecting rocks. She'd learn things about different types and shared the information with me whether I wanted to know it or not.” He sighed. “There are days I wished I'd paid more attention.”

“What happened to her collection, if you don't mind me asking?” Josiah commented.

“I don't know. I never knew where she had it even before...” Chris trailed off.

Buck's mustache twitched.

“You know something, Buck?”

“Yeah. And if you'd ever clean out or replant those old flowerbeds instead of just letting the wildflowers regrow every year, you'd find her collection. She buried them in those beds. Thought it was funny when you'd grumble about another rock in the house since none of them were in the house.”

“She was something else,” Chris said, his tone conveying how much he missed his wife.

“Yup. Lotsa moxie. Needed every bit, too, to keep you on your toes, Old Dog,” recalled Buck.

“Moxie,” Vin repeated.

“What?” Chris pulled his attention back to the present.

Vin lifted up his rock. “Moxie. Seems to fit, Cowboy.”

Chris shook his head, his lips twitching as he tried to maintain a serious expression. He failed as he caught the twinkle in Vin's eyes.

“Whatever you say, Vin,” he snorted. “Just keep her away from Casanova and Holy Terror. We don't need more rocks in this office! Now, get back to earning your paychecks.”

As Chris's office door closed, Vin caught Ezra's eye and winked. He turned to his computer and sent a quick email to his deskmate.

_How much for stud fees, Ez? Chris and Nathan still need pets.  
~Vin_

  
  


The End?

**Author's Note:**

> I did research into breeding rocks. Most websites suggested putting rocks into a box and then placing said box in a warm area. The box is to create a dark and quiet place for rocks to "do their thing." I took the liberty of saying that with the AC turned up and being in Ezra's bedroom would be enough for Mother Hen and Maggot.
> 
> So, do Vin and Ezra conspire to give pet rocks to Chris and Nathan? The other male rocks that Ezra has are Cowboy and Hoss. Which one would Ezra and Vin put with Moxie? Tickle my Muse and there might be a Part 3 to this series.


End file.
